


Девятая улица

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У закрытого клуба на Девятой улице нет ни названия, ни адреса — у него есть только люди и их судьбы, сплетенные воедино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девятая улица

**Author's Note:**

> АУ не привязано к конкретной эпохе, это какая-то абстрактная современность. Присутствует некоторое искажение реалий канона в угоду сюжету.

**Старина**  
  
Вой полицейской сирены за окном заставил доктора Башира замолчать. Наверно, это был один из тех природных инстинктов, заставляющих человека в случае опасности прислушиваться к окружающим звукам, чтобы оценить обстановку.  
  
— На чем мы остановились? — Башир перевернул страницу блокнота и, щелкнув ручкой, приготовился писать. — Так когда вы познакомились с ней, мистер Сиско?  
— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
— Прямое, если вы, конечно, хотите, чтобы я помог.  
  
Стоявший за спиной Сиско верзила со странной кличкой Ворф оскалился на Башира, всем своим видом показывая, что если он будет задавать неприятные вопросы, то долго не проживет.  
  
— Все нормально, — Сиско поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте — только непонятно было, кого он успокаивал — Ворфа или доктора Башира.  
— Так вы ответите на мой вопрос?  
  
Бенджамин вздохнул и начал рассказывать:  
— Это случилось несколько лет назад. В тот день, когда мне пришлось похоронить жену. Дженифер погибла, став случайной жертвой в перестрелке между двумя воинствующими бандами — неудачный она выбрала маршрут для возвращения домой.  
  
Я был разбит и думал, что моя жизнь закончилась. В тот день я сидел в одном из баров, напивался. Посетители бара смотрели на меня косо и совершенно не скрывали сочувствия — иногда подходили случайные люди и хлопали по плечу или покупали мне выпить. Девятая улица знала, что Большой Бен не оставит смерть жены просто так. Я обязательно отомстил бы за нее, это всего лишь вопрос времени, а пока… пока можно было искать утешение на дне рюмки.  
  
«О чем задумался, старина?» — раздалось справа от меня. Я повернул голову и увидел молодую девушку, даже слишком молодую для такого заведения. Она была одета в мужской костюм, причем явно большего размера, чем необходимо, но отчего-то смотрелась в нем забавно.  
  
«Старина?» — спросил я у нее едва шевеля языком от опьянения.  
  
«Да, старина, — девушка села поближе и добавила: — если ты будешь так убиваться, старина Курзон не простит тебе этого».  
  
«Старина Курзон?» — я переспросил — мне казалось, что это уже какая-то галлюцинация.  
  
«Курзон, — она подмигнула. — это я».  
  
Тогда я рассмеялся. Это было одно из самых странных знакомств в моей жизни. Впрочем, моей новой знакомой удалось ненадолго поднять мне настроение. Окончательно топить свое горе в виски уже не хотелось.  
  
Дальше было интереснее. Оказалось, что девушка действительно считала себя неким Курзоном, вернее это некий Курзон как-то оказался в теле юной девушки. Все это было очень странно, потому что, когда моя новая знакомая начинала говорить, я готов был поклясться, что передо мной находится мужчина, причем гораздо старше, чем я. Этот человек говорил такие вещи, что окончательно смог убедить меня, что на смерти Дженифер жизнь не заканчивается.  
  
— Так когда вы поняли, что с ней на самом деле? — вклинился в рассказ доктор Башир.  
— На следующее утро, — ответил Бен. — Я предложил Курзону переночевать и он согласился. У меня были абсолютно благие намерения — просто, кем бы ни был этот Курзон и как бы он не оказался в теле юной девушки, он буквально вытащил меня из начинающейся депрессии. Мне хотелось отплатить ему добротой.  
  
Бенджамин не стал ждать от доктора комментариев и продолжил рассказывать:  
— На следующее утро я проснулся от ужасного шума и дело было вовсе не в выпитом накануне виски. Кто-то стучал в дверь.  
  
Когда я вышел из спальни, то увидел, что моя гостья отчаянно пытается открыть входную дверь. К сожалению, то количество замков, что стояло на ней, оказалось существенной преградой.  
  
«Я не знаю, кто вы и что вы от меня хотите, но, пожалуйста, просто откройте дверь и я уйду», — протараторила девушка. Я тогда не поверил своим ушам — от Курзона ничего не осталось: ни голоса, ни жестов, ни взгляда. Передо мной был совершенно другой человек в том же теле.  
  
«Вы вчера пришли сюда как Курзон»,  — я не знал как вести себя в подобной ситуации и поэтому решил объяснить ей, как она тут оказалась.  
  
«Что? Что вы сказали», — на ее лице был ужас.  
  
«Курзон познакомился со мной в баре, мы разговорились и я предложил ночлег. Вот и все. Вам нечего бояться, — я попытался успокоить ее.  
  
«Боже, за что мне это? — она закрыла лицо руками и сползла на пол. — Когда все это закончится? Когда Курзон покинет мой разум?»  
  
— И вот тогда-то я и понял, что у нее раздвоение личности.  
— Удивительный случай, — доктор Башир что-то писал в блокноте, практически не поднимая глаз на собеседника.  
— Да, удивительный, — Бенджамин тяжело вздохнул. — Самое ужасное началось, когда я узнал, что помимо Джадзии и Курзона есть еще и остальные.  
— Остальные? — доктор перестал писать и поднял взгляд на Сиско. — И сколько их?  
— Я точно не знаю, общался еще с двумя — Эмони и Тобин.  
— Очаровательно. Нет, это просто потрясающе. Когда я смогу ее увидеть?  
— Это вряд ли доктор, — лицо Сиско стало серьезным. — Я не позволю положить ее в больницу.  
— Как вы себе это представляете? Ей нужен профессиональный уход.  
— Я оплачу стоимость ваших услуг, но Дакс в больницу не ляжет,  — Бен сделал короткий жест рукой и Ворф достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака туго скрученные в рулон банкноты. — Я бы не обратился за помощью, если бы Джадзии не стало хуже.  
— Хуже? — доктор искренне не понимал, куда уж хуже.  
— Да. Недавно в ее голове появился еще один. Я пока что не выяснил его имени, но он мне не нравится.  
— Поймите, мистер Сиско, я доктор, а не волшебник, я не смогу оставить только те личности Джадзии, которые вам нравятся…  
— Доктор, вы не поняли, я хочу, чтобы была только Джадзия, потому что эта ее новая личность вытесняет остальные и…  
— Что и?  
— Он уже убил человека, доктор.

  
  
**Майор**  
  
Нерис забавно морщила нос, когда улыбалась и из-за этого на ее переносице появлялись забавные морщинки. Одо находит это очаровательным, но вряд ли когда-нибудь позволил бы себе признать это вслух. В его обязанности вышибалы не входили разговоры с клиентами Большого Бена, посетителями закрытого клуба на Девятой улице, у которого ни то что названия, даже точного адреса нет.  
  
Нерис — не клиент, она пришла сюда в поисках работы и сейчас Большой Бен внимательно рассматривал ее, не стесняясь выдыхать густой табачный дым в пространство перед собой. Нерис снова морщилась, но на этот раз от запаха.  
  
— Скажите мне, Нерис, — Сиско откинулся в дорогом кожаном кресле. — Откуда вы получили это прозвище?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем  вы, мистер Сиско, — Нерис отвела взгляд, но всего лишь на мгновение и снова смело посмотрела в лицо Большому Бену. Одо поражается этому и даже позволяет себе едва ухмыльнуться.  
— Вы думаете, я не наводил справки о вас, _Майор_? — Нерис снова поморщилась, но теперь от того, как звучало последнее слово.  
— Кто вам рассказал об этом?  
— Пожалуйста, не недооценивайте меня, Нерис.  
  
Молчание затянулось. Одо наблюдает за тем, как на лице девушки сменилось несколько эмоций — сначала страх и злость, а затем боль и ужас. Но в конце концов совладав с собой, она сделала глубокий вдох и на ее лице больше нет ни того ни другого.  
  
— Там, откуда я родом, такими прозвищами не хвастаются, — голос Нерис звучал тише и говорила она медленнее. — Война — не самое лучше место для взросления девушки.  
  
Забавные морщинки на переносице разглаживаются, и Нерис больше не выглядит милой и беззащитной. Впрочем, Одо и не считал ее беззащитной — он был наслышан о том, что пришлось пережить ей, когда кое-кто из банды Доминион-Стрит силой уволок ее с родины. С одной войны прямиком на другую.  
  
Однако Одо не понимал, зачем девушка пришла к Большому Бену и почему она просто не вернется домой, ведь война в ее родном краю давно закончилась.  
  
— Я слышал, вы неплохо поете, — вдруг разрушил молчание Сиско. Во взгляде Нерис вспыхнула надежда и, будь у нее чуть меньше самообладания, она, наверно, соскочила бы со стула и тут же начала петь, доказывая Большому Бену, что действительно умеет.  
  
Бенджамин тоже заметил это.  
  
— Я могу дать вам работу, майор, но не смогу вытащить вас с войны, что засела у вас в голове. Вам придется сделать это самостоятельно.  
  
На лице Нерис застыл вопрос, она хочет спросить, что за войну имеет в виду Сиско, но прекрасно знает, что это будет звучать так, будто она держала Большого Бена за дурака.  
  
— Одо покажет вам все тут, — Сиско кивнул Одо, что все это время стоял позади.  
  
Нерис посмотрела на вышибалу и, почему-то, снова улыбнулась. Чертовы морщинки на ее переносице обезоруживают.  
  
— Пройдемте, — произнес вышибала и Нерис покинула кабинет Большого Бена следом за Одо, неаккуратно закинув на плечо сумку со своими вещами.  
  
Треск рулетки, звуки пианино и звон бокалов оглушили ее. Закрытый клуб на Девятой улице выглядел именно так, как она себе его представляла. Низкорослый ушастый бармен проводил Нерис и Одо взглядом, без остановки протирая бокалы для шампанского.  
  
— Кварк, перестань пялиться, займись делом, — бросил бармену Одо, заметив как тот посмотрел на девушку.  
— А я чем по-твоему занят? — голос бармена скрипучий и  Нерис неосознанно поморщилась.  
— Я слежу за тобой, — Одо по привычке ответил Кварку, но к этому моменту он и Нерис уже оказались в подсобке прямиком за небольшой сценой, на которой стоял рояль.  
  
Тут пыльно, стоят коробки и не все они наполнены припасами для бара и кухни. Пожалуй, Нерис не хотелось бы знать их содержимое. Они прошли дальше по узкому коридору, встречая на своем пути пышно разодетых, скорее раздетых, официанток и кое-кого из окружения Большого Бена.  
  
Наконец, они оказываются возле одной из дверей. Одо открыл дверь, немного повоевав с замком, и затем позволил девушке оглядеть ее новое пристанище. Нерис не выдала ни отвращения, ни удивления от увиденной обстановки. Это — маленькая, но вполне чистая комната с кроватью и гардеробом.  
  
— На первое время, — Одо прошел внутрь и включил свет. — Босс найдет для вас что-то лучше, когда убедится, что вы для него не убыток.  
  
Нерис не успела ничего сказать — Одо оставил ее в одиночестве, на секунду замешкавшись, прежде чем отдать ключи и быстро покинул комнату. Ей хотелось поблагодарить этого угрюмого вышибалу со странным безэмоциональным лицом, больше напоминающим маску, но все произошло слишком быстро. Одо оставил ее один на один с маленькой комнатой и запертым в ней прошлым и нарочно не закрыл за собой дверь. Небольшая дорожная сумка с легким хлопком сползла на пол вместе с тяжелым грузом воспоминаний и Нерис наконец-то может расправить плечи. Она больше не на войне.  
  
— Ну что ж, самое время начать привыкать к мирной жизни, — сказала она самой себе и закрыла дверь в комнату.

  
  
**Кобра**  
  
— Ты и не догадываешься, как сильно я люблю тебя… — Нерис обошла вокруг пианино. — Не понимаешь, как важен для меня…  
  
Ее песня разливалась по клубу, пытаясь хоть как-то усмирить разбушевавшуюся на лицах посетителей скуку . Большинство из них пришли сюда проиграть или выиграть, другие — чтобы отдохнуть и завести полезное знакомство. Нерис не волновала их. Она как певчая птичка, как украшение. Главная ее цель сегодня состояла именно в том, чтобы убедить всех посетителей, что других достоинств кроме внешности у нее нет.  
  
И это снова была война. На этот раз направленная на одного единственного человека. Он сидел в самом темном углу клуба, в той части, где стоял хозяйский стол для покера. Нерис не видела, как выглядит этот посетитель, но она нутром чувствовала, что на шее у этого человека под накрахмаленным воротником красовалась зеленая кобра — символ банды с Доминион-Стрит.  
  
— Так зачем ты притащил свою наполненную ядом задницу в мой клуб? — Большой Бен дождался, пока его гость вдоволь насмотрелся на Нерис и повернулся к покерному столу.  
— Сыграть с тобой в покер, Бенджамин, — гость улыбнулся, а затем развел руки и спросил: — Ты найдешь нам еще игроков или придется играть с пустыми стульями?  
  
Бенджамин кивнул стоявшему возле прохода Одо и тот мгновенно растворился среди гостей. Через две минуты он вернулся, любезно проводив к столу хрупкую голубоглазую девушку в мужском костюме и чернокожего верзилу по кличке Ворф.  
  
— Позвольте, я вас представлю…  
— Позвольте, я угадаю, — гость перебил Большого Бена и обратился к вновь прибывшим игрокам по очереди: — Ну, с мистером Ворфом я уже знаком. А вы, юная леди?  
— Леди? — переспросила девушка и кивнула Сиско: — Бен, этот щеголь считает, что я женщина?  
— Извини его, старина, он не ведает, что творит.  
— Так уж и быть. Курзон Дакс, — наконец представилась «девушка». — А вы, я так понимаю, та самая кобра, о которой я столько слышал?  
  
Гость вновь улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Друзья зовут меня Дукат.  
— А враги? — не задумываясь, спрашивает Дакс.  
  
Дукат хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого он рассмеялся.  
  
Нерис уже закончила петь о «Лихорадке» и взялась за другую песню. Она перестала всматриваться в темноту, где спрятался покерный стол, и позволила себе улыбаться зрителям.  
  
Одо позволил себе тихо подпевать ей.  
  
Большой Бен, Дакс, Ворф и Дукат играли в покер молча. Никто из них не произнес лишних слов и не сделал лишних движений. Со стороны вполне можно было спутать это положение холодной войны с дружеской атмосферой.  
  
— Так зачем ты пришел, Дукат? — Сиско вновь задал вопрос.Он слишком хорошо знал Дуката, чтобы понять, когда тот действительно заинтересован игрой, а когда это всего лишь прикрытие для чего-то другого.  
— Я же сказал, что играть.  
— Не лги мне.  
  
Дукат посмотрел в глаза Большому Бену и ответил:  
— Я не лгу. Я действительно пришел играть, но не с тобой, — Дукат повернулся и задержал взгляд на Нерис, — а с ней.  
— Это исключено.  
— Давай сыграем, Бенджамин, но только по-настоящему. Если ты выиграешь, я уступлю в цене на кетрацел, скажем на сорок процентов, а если выиграю я, то заберу с собой эту певчую птичку.  
  
Ворф и Дакс посмотрели на Бена так, будто были не уверены, сможет ли он устоять перед таким предложением. Сиско — лидер, но он к тому же еще и бизнесмен и упускать такую возможность он не намерен. А также он не намерен отдать кому бы-то ни было Нерис, пока он не узнает все тайны, которые она унесла с собой с Доминион-Стрит.  
  
— Мне, почему-то кажется, что эта сделка не состоится, — Дукат сложил свои карты ровной стопкой и положил их на стол. — По крайней мере, сегодня.  
  
Он медленно встал из-за стола и, одаривая всех присутствующих последней улыбкой, ушел. Из зрительного зала медленно, один  за другим, вслед за своим лидером вышил люди помеченные зеленой коброй.  
  
Нерис насчитала двенадцать человек. Целых двенадцать человек Дуката были в зале, смотрели, как она пела. Что мешало им устроить перестрелку и забрать ее?  
  
Она закончила песню и исчезла за кулисами. Снова сморщила нос, но на этот раз от злости и ненависти. И от осознания собственно беспомощности — без помощи Большого Бена ей не справиться с Дукатом.  
  
— Он же не отступится, Бенджамин, — Дакс все еще сидела возле Сиско и теребила в руках колоду карт.  
— Нет, старина, он не отступится, — Большой Бен кивнул Одо и тот отгородил пространство с покерным столом хозяина от всего остального клуба. — Эта кобра только приготовилась к броску.

  
  
**Зеленый пиджак**  
  
Треск рулетки сливался с музыкой и десятками голосов. Сегодня тут шумно и душно.  
  
Только что группа мужчин вышла из клуба, стоило их лидеру встать из-за стола Большого Бена. Доктор Башир смотрел внимательно на все происходящее вокруг и делал небольшие пометки в блокноте.  
  
Многое из того, что происходило в стенах клуба давно не являлось для него тайной. Будь это прозвище певчей птички Нерис или то, откуда у Одо такое странное лицо, или причина, по которой не состоящий в банде Девятой улицы мистер О'Брайен занимался хозяйством клуба, или почему бармен с прозвищем «Кварк»  работал на Сиско даром и откуда у него вообще это прозвище — все это было известно доктору Баширу...  
  
— Здесь свободно? — Джулиан отвлекся от наблюдения за залом и поднял взгляд на человека, внезапно возникшего возле его столика. Зеленый пиджак ярким пятном разбавил сплошной фон из смокингов.  
  
Башир попытался ответить отказом, но «зеленый пиджак» бесцеремонно перебил его, садясь  напротив:  
— Весьма любезно с вашей стороны разрешить мне занять это место, — мужчина подал какой-то знак официантке и вновь посмотрел на Джулиана. — Сегодня в клубе много народу и пустых столиков совсем не осталось.  
  
Доктор снова попытался вставить хоть слово, но в этот момент появилась официантка с чашкой кофе, и все внимание внезапного собеседника Башира переключилось на нее.  
  
— Доктор Башир, я полагаю? — сделав глоток, «зеленый пиджак» задал вопрос, который заставил Джулиана усомниться в том, что в клубе не осталось свободных столиков.  
  
Он кивнул, желая услышать продолжение.  
  
— Элим Гарак, — представился мужчина.  
— Откуда вы знаете меня? — Джулиан озвучил закономерный вопрос — ему не хотелось бы оказаться с раскрытыми картами перед незнакомцем.  
— Мистер Сиско рассказывал мне, что вы помогаете Джадзии, — Гарак произнес последние слова в чашку кофе, будто пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Впрочем, Джулиан заметил это. Ему любопытно, зачем Сиско подослал к нему своего человека? Чтобы проверить? Чтобы испытать на прочность?  
  
У Башира безупречная легенда. Это единственное, о чем он позволил себе подумать в данный момент, так как почему-то боялся, что его мысли могут быть выданы слишком живой мимикой. Но он не мог быть излишне серьезным рядом с человеком в зеленом пиджаке и пьющим кофе за полчаса до полуночи.  
  
— Вы, наверно, хороший друг мистера Сиско, раз в курсе, что я врач Дакс? — Баширу интересно, как его «новый друг»  справится с этим.  
— Не настолько, чтобы услышать это из его уст, — Гарак вдруг наклонился к доктору и дальше заговорил почти шепотом: — Но если внимательно слушать, можно услышать многое.  
  
Затем он выпрямился и совершенно будничным тоном добавил:  
— Вы, видимо, весьма наблюдательны, доктор.  
— Доктора должны уметь подмечать детали — от этого может зависеть жизнь пациента.  
  
«От этого может зависеть успех миссии», — пронеслось в голове Джулиана. Озабоченность успехом все-таки проскользнула во взгляде доктора и Гарак пользуется этим совершенно обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, будто бы говоря, что «все нормально, я сохраню вашу тайну, какой бы она не была». Башир подумал, что его собеседник блефует — нельзя прочесть человека по его лицу, тем более при первой встрече.  
  
— Вы слишком озабочены, доктор, вы пришли сюда веселиться, значит надо пользоваться случаем, — и Гарак исчез из-за столика Джулиана оставив недопитую чашку кофе и море вопросов, ответы на которые доктор наверняка никогда не получил бы. Шея предательски повернулась, и Баширу потребовалось огромное усилие, чтобы не посмотреть вслед «зеленому пиджаку» слишком долго.  
  
***  
— Я буду рад услышать о ваших успехах, мистер Слоан, — Башир закрыл дверь в свой кабинет, повернул ключ в замке и включил прибор, призванный глушить любую аппаратуру для прослушки.  
— Это вы мне расскажите о ваших успехах, — Слоан сел за стол доктора и по-хозяйски откинулся в кресле.  
— Внедрение прошло успешно, Сиско считает, что я могу помочь с проблемой Дакс.  
— Это замечательно. Какое содействие я могу вам оказать?  
— Элим Гарак, — Джулиан произнес это имя, и у него перед глазами на мгновение вспыхнуло зеленое пятно, отдаленно напоминающее злополучный пиджак. — Мне нужно досье на него.  
  
Слоан кивнул и быстро покинул кабинет доктора. Башир сделал фальшивые заметки о сеансе с мистером Слоаном и подумал о том, чтобы выпить кофе. Он поднял глаза на настенные часы, чтобы записать время сеанса. На часах полдвенадцатого и желание пить кофе, почему-то, мгновенно улетучилось.  
  
  
**Ближе друг к другу**  
  
Единственная церковь, находящаяся на территории банды Девятой улицы, является католической. Длинные деревянные скамьи, широкий проход к алтарю и витражи. Сотни разноцветных стекол, слитых в единый рисунок… Нерис невольно задержала дыхание, заходя внутрь.  
  
Ей это необходимо. Побыть наедине со своей верой, пусть и в храме «чужого» бога — разве это имеет значение? Для нее — нет.  
  
Церковь не пуста. На третьем ряду возле прохода сидела Дакс. Для Нерис удивительно видеть ее тут. Дакс заметила, что больше не одна и обернулась.  
  
— Я тебе помешала? — Нерис действительно не хотела мешать. — Я могу уйти, если хочешь.  
— Нет, что ты, — Дакс разговаривала совсем иначе, нежели обычно и Нерис вдруг поняла, что до этого общалась только с Курзоном или другими…  
  
Она садится рядом, затем протянула руку:  
— Меня зовут Нерис.  
— Джадзия, — девушка ответила на рукопожатие. — Мне кажется или мы уже знакомы?  
— Ну, в некотором роде это так. Я знакома с Курзоном.  
  
Джадзия отвернулась, и некоторое время Нерис чувствовала себя неловко. Наверно, не стоило упоминать Курзона.  
— Я сказала что-то не то?  
— Все в порядке, — Дакс снова посмотрела на Нерис и натянуто улыбнулась. — Я просто устала жить какими-то обрывками, пропускать недели собственной жизни. У меня такое чувство, будто мне триста лет, а я ни дня не прожила. За все те годы, что я знаю Бенджамина, у меня всего пара действительно стоящих воспоминаний о нем и клубе. Все остальное забрал Курзон…  
  
Это не лучшая тема для разговоров в церкви, но Нерис кажется, что Дакс нужно выговориться.  
— Расскажи мне о них.  
— О чем?  
— Об этих воспоминаниях.  
  
Дакс улыбается и начала рассказывать, а ее шепот разливался в тишине церкви, отражаясь едва слышимым эхом от цветных стекол витражей. Этот разговор необходим им обеим.  
  
— Ты наверно наслышана о том, как я помогаю Бенджамину с бухгалтерией? — Нерис кивнула и Джадзия продолжает рассказ:  
  
«Нет, этого просто быть не может! — воскликнул бармен, когда я в третий раз обыграла его в покер. — Женщины не могут так играть!»  
  
«Успокойся, я всего лишь хорошо умею считать», — я хлопнула его по плечу и радостно сгребла выигранные фишки поближе. Мне действительно приходилось много работать с числами, как-никак образование дает о себе знать.  
  
Я отвлеклась.  
  
Сидящие за тем же столом Ворф и Гарак  тоже не скрывали веселья, но только в свойственной им манере.  
  
Бармен заворчал что-то себе под нос, все еще негодуя от проигрыша, но затем посмотрел в сторону барной стойки и закричал:  
  
«Ром, сколько раз повторять, ты неправильно расставляешь бутылки!» — он сорвался с места и пошел исправлять ошибки брата.  
  
«Прости, братец, но я делал все как ты сказал», — оправдывался Ром.  
  
Ром вообще бедолага, вечно ему от брата доставалось, хотя он хороший малый и совсем не дурак.  
  
«Нет, нет и еще раз нет, — наконец бутылки были расставлены так как надо и Кварк тяжело вздыхая добавил: — Если бы не, я этот клуб давно бы разорился».  
  
«Действительно, ты у нас фундаментальная частица, — вставил свое слово Большой Бен, который до этого сидел недалеко от сцены и занимался «делами»...  
  
— И тогда ты назвала его Кварком? — удивленно спросила Нерис — ей бы в голову не пришло, что прозвище бармена носило настолько научный характер. Дакс кивнула. — Невероятно.  
— Знаешь, наверно нам стоит уйти отсюда и найти другое место, более располагающее к разговорам, — предложила Нерис.  
— С радостью.  
  
Девушки встали и направились к выходу. Солнце ослепило их стоило переступить порог церкви и поэтому они не сразу заметили тех, кто ждал когда они выйдут.  
  
— Я уж подумал, что ты в монашки подалась, — Нерис напряглась, услышав голос. Когда ее глаза привыкли к свету, она увидела автомобиль возле обочины, а перед ним Дукат и пара его мальчиков на побегушках.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказала она Дакс, но стоило ей предпринять попытку уйти прочь, Дукат снова заговорил:  
— Надеюсь, твоя подруга в курсе, с кем ходит в церковь, майор?  
  
Нерис остановилась и на мгновение закрыла глаза, чтобы унять гнев и ненависть закипающие внутри. Как он посмел, как он мог заявиться на территорию Девятой улицы и стоит тут угрожает ей, что расскажет все ее тайны. А что если она не стала бы больше молчать и рассказала бы обо всем что творил Дукат на ее родине во время войны, о том, что связывало его и мать Нерис?..  
  
Она не выдержала и, резко развернувшись, преодолела расстояние отделяющее ее от Дуката и толкнула его так, что он уперся в автомобиль.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь говорить мне о моем прошлом? — она не на шутку разозлилась и сейчас была готова на все. — А если я начну говорить о твоем прошлом направо и налево, что тогда? А если я начну говорить о твоем настоящем, Дукат?  
— О, Нерис, ты правда думаешь, меня волнует что обо мне думают другие люди? — Дукат нагло улыбнулся. Эта кобра лукавила и Нерис его насквозь видела, она знала на какие рычаги надавить, чтобы он исчез из ее жизни хотя бы на сегодня.  
— Другие люди — нет, а вот что скажет Зиял, тебя волнует, — видимо «майору» не стоило говорить об этом, так как Дукат изменился в лице и схватил девушку за горло.  
— Не смей приплетать сюда Зиял, — почти шипя произнес он. — Я думаю, майор, ты достаточно умна, чтобы не рассказывать Сиско обо всем, что видела на Доминион-Стрит.  
  
Дакс, наблюдавшая все это со стороны, попыталась вмешаться, но громилы Дуката преграждают ей путь. Надо было позвонить Бенджамину, но она не стала это делать — сама не знала почему.  
  
Однако помощь Нерис не понадобилась. Певчая птичка Сиско сама вывернулась из хватки Дуката, попутно как следует показав, за что она получила свое прозвище. Мужчину согнуло пополам, а парни Дуката достали оружие.  
  
— Все нормально, — прохрипел Дукат. — Пусть она идет.  
  
Нерис схватила Дакс за руку, и они стремительно ушли в сторону клуба.  
  
— Что он хотел от тебя? — Джадзия пару раз оглянулась, чтобы удостовериться, что их не преследовали.  
— Да ничего особенного, — Нерис разозлилась. — Не хотел, чтобы я кому бы то ни было рассказала о его делах с Вринаком… — до нее доходит, что она только что проболталась. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я тебе этого не говорила?  
— Конечно, я могила, — пообещала Джадзия.  
  
В клуб они вернулись уже полностью успокоившиеся и даже вновь веселые. Нерис отправилась за кулисы, чтобы выяснить, все ли готово к сегодняшнему выступлению, а Дакс села на высокий барный стул и обратилась к бармену:  
— Как дела, Кварк?  
— С тех пор как ты назвала меня… — бармен поставил перед Дакс чашку, налил кофе и присмотрелся. — Ты же не Джадзия, верно?  
— Верно, — Курзон отпил из чашки и спросил: — Как ты понял, что это я?  
— По глазам, тебя выдает взгляд, — ответил Кварк. — Я думал, терапия доктора Башира помогает.  
— Она помогает, я и Джадзия действительно стали ближе друг к другу. Просто сегодня была одна неприятная ситуация, из-за которой Джадзия уступила мне место.  
— Ну, не то чтобы я был не рад тебе…  
— Все нормально, — Курзон оставил чашку и бодрым шагом отправился в кабинет Сиско. Он закрыл за собой дверь и на недоумевающий взгляд Большого Бена ответил:  
— У меня есть для тебя информация, старина, но она не для посторонних ушей.

  
  
**Портной**  
  
— Вы уже уходите? — Гарак возник за спиной доктора Башира — Джулиан забежал в клуб позавтракать и уже собирался уходить. Элим обошел доктора, случайно задев того рукой, и сел напротив. Сегодня на Гараке был бордовый пиджак — Джулиан улыбнулся.  
— Ваш портной — явно странный тип, — заявил доктор.  
— Ваш тоже, — парировал Гарак.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Этот серый цвет совершенно вам не подходит, он… портит все очарование вашего южного цвета кожи, не поймите меня неправильно.  
  
Джулиан понял все верно, но утренний кофе все равно норовил проскочить не в то горло на окончании фразы.  
  
— Советую вам моего портного, — Гарак достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и протянул ее Баширу. — Мистер Сиско хочет отблагодарить вас за  помощь Дакс хорошим костюмом.  
— Но тут написано ваше имя?  
— Очаровательно, не правда ли? — Гарак улыбнулся и медленно встал из-за стола, будто нарочно давая доктору время придумать стоящий ответ.  
— Да, кто вы, черт возьми, такой? — Джулиан не выдержал — он читал досье Гарака, присланное Слоаном, но там не было ни слова про работу портного или что-либо с ней связанное.  
— А кем вы хотите, чтобы я был? — с вызовом спросил Гарак.  
  
Ответ застрял у Башира в горле — он просто не знал, что ответить. Бордовый пиджак исчез за дверью кабинета Сиско и доктор зажмурился на мгновение, чтобы понять, был ли этот разговор на самом деле или у него уже едет крыша.  
  
Он поблагодарил молоденькую официантку за завтрак и, наконец, покинул клуб. В его руках визитка Гарака, на которой  было написано: «Элим Гарак, портной».  
  
«Неужели действительно портной?»  — подумал доктор. К сожалению, это не вяжется с фактами из досье Гарака и вряд ли существовала такая профессия как «шпион-портной».  
  
***  
Последние новости не радуют Бенджамина. Новость об убийстве сенатора Вринака разлетелась по Девятой улице почти мгновенно — только ленивый не пытался понять, кто стоит за этим.  
  
Бенджамин сделал глоток виски, но не почувствовал вкуса. У него есть определенные подозрения насчет смерти Вринака: он уверен, что Дукат и его шестерки тут не при чем.  
  
— Вы хотели видеть меня? — прозвучало за спиной Сиско. Он повернулся и снова выпил, на этот раз, чтобы банально заткнуть себе рот и не сказать лишнего. Еще рано, у него нет доказательств.  
— Да, Гарак, хотел, — Бенджамин, наконец, отставил стакан и спокойно добавил: — Доктор Башир…  
— Очевидно, что да, — перебил Гарак.  
— Да?  
— Да, он действительно доктор, — удивительно, но Бен подумал, что Гарак хотел сказать совсем другие слова, но по какой-то причине не сказал.  
— А другие подозрения?  
— Пока не оправдались.  
  
Сиско снова взялся за виски. Надо поговорить с Дакс, с любой из ее личностей — это всегда приводило разум Бенджамина в порядок.  
  
— Ты передал ему, что я хочу отблагодарить его за помощь?  
— Буквально только что, — Гарак исчез из кабинета Сиско и Большой Бен, уже не скрывая плохого настроения, разочарованно посмотрел на стакан. Он небрежно освежил в нем виски, пролив янтарную жидкость на стол, и сделал пару глотков. К сожалению, это не помогло.

  
  
**Око за око**  
  
Напротив  мастерской портного стоял роскошный автомобиль, на номерном знаке которого было написано «Дерзкий». Возле дверей мастерской, подобно сторожевому псу, опираясь на «Дерзкого», стоял Ворф. Он внимательно провожал взглядами случайных прохожих и проезжающие мимо автомобили. За его спиной через тонкие стены можно было услышать сердитый голос Большого Бена, сменяющийся на, не менее рассерженный, голос Гарака — эти двое определенно спорили.  
  
— Я не просил убивать его.  
  
Сиско рассержен, у него на руках были доказательства того, что Гарак подстроил несчастный случай, в котором погиб сенатор Вринак. Это непозволительное проявление неуважения, хоть и сыгравшее на руку Большому Бену, заслуживало наказания, хотя бы символического.  
  
— Вам и не нужно было просить, — Гарак звучал тише Большого Бена, но тоже говорил на повышенных тонах. — Он угрожал безопасности Девятой улицы как только начал вести дела с Дукатом. В моих силах было поменять расстановку сил — собственно, это я и сделал.  
  
Бенджамин закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять гнев, чтобы не начать кричать на портного. Определенно, смерть сенатора весьма положительно повлияет на ход дел Девятой улицы. Все знали, что Вринак бывал у Дуката и, следовательно, он был одним из главных подозреваемых в убийстве, но Бен не готов к тому, что убийство сенатора осталось бы на его совести. Портной перешел черту.  
  
— Знаешь что, Гарак, — снова заговорил Сиско. — К твоему счастью, я смогу жить с этим, но чтобы ноги твоей больше на Девятой улице не было. Появишься тут, и я отправлю тебя вслед за Вринаком.  
— Убийство Вринака было необходимой мерой. Жаль, что вы этого до сих пор не поняли.  
  
Сиско покинул мастерскую, а Гарак, выглядывая из-за манекена на витрине мастерской, наблюдал за тем, как Бенджамин сел в машину и уехал в сторону клуба.  
  
Через минуту мимо окон портного проехал невзрачный пикап с логотипом телефонной компании и Гарак почему-то вспомнил, что эта телефонная компания не обслуживает Девятую улицу. Портной закрыл дверь, перетряс всю электронику в помещении и, когда нашел то, что искал, то опасения Гарака подтвердились — мастерскую прослушивали. Временно уснувшее чутье шпиона велело ему немедленно покинуть этот город, не теряя ни секунды.  
  
Гарак покинул мастерскую через запасной выход, сожалея лишь о том, что у него не было времени предупредить Бенджамина. А еще он начал искренне сожалеть, что дал доктору Баширу свою визитку.  
  
Дукат уже полтора часа поджидал Нерис возле дверей церкви. Намерения его прозрачны — выяснить, действительно ли Кира проговорилась Сиско о делах сенатора Вринака с Доминион-Стрит. Смерть последнего сильно повлияла на общественное настроение, и все это могло вылиться в массовые аресты и подозрения в причастности к смерти сенатора. Последнее, к сожалению, бизнесу не способствовало.  
  
Нерис была в церкви не одна. С ней снова была эта странная подружка Большого Бена, которую чаще можно увидеть в мужском костюме, чем в платье. Девушки давно заметили присутствие Дуката и нарочно не торопились. Когда же они все-таки решили покинуть это место, он преградил им дорогу.  
  
— Нехорошо рассказывать чужие секреты, Нерис.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Дукат, — Кира попыталась пройти, но Дукат специально встал посреди дверного проема, чтобы не дать ей выйти.  
— Прекрасно понимаешь, Нерис. Не стоило болтать Сиско о моих делах с Вринаком.  
— Я ничего ему о Вринаке не говорила.  
  
Нерис не лгала, Дукат давно научился распознавать, когда майор честна с ним, а когда нет. Она достаточно сообразительна, чтобы не рассказывать кому попало секреты Дуката.  
Но она бросает короткий взгляд на Дакс и дважды два складывается само.  
  
— Значит, это ты сказала, — констатировал Дукат, обращаясь к Дакс. Не дав девушке даже шанса оправдаться, он достал револьвер и выстрелил.  
  
Испуганная выстрелом стая голубей разом поднимается в небо. Дакс только и успела увидеть багровое пятно на своей груди, как рухнула на пол.  
  
— Нет! Джадзия! — стоило Нерис броситься  к ней, как шестерки кобры схватили ее и уволокли к автомобилю.  
  
Дукат невозмутимо оглядел место преступления: алтарь, скамьи, истекающую кровью девушку. Он убирает оружие и уходит.  
  
Кобра сделала ход. Дукат появился в клубе Сиско, проигнорировав  любые предупреждения, охрану и ранних посетителей. Его ребята тащили за ним Нерис, связанную и с кляпом во рту, она пыталась вырваться, но сил ее было недостаточно. Это какая-то извращенная демонстрация власти и Бенджамин подумал, что все кончится очень плохо, но любопытство не давало ему выгнать Дуката восвояси.  
  
Дукат прошел в кабинет Большого Бена, самодовольно улыбнувшись Ворфу и Одо — эти двое ничего не могли сделать, раз  хозяин приказа не давал. Дукат оставил дверь в кабинет открытой, чтобы все видели и слышали его триумф. Это действительно должен быть триумф — с меньшими категориями Дукат не работает.  
  
Гость прошел к столу Бенджамина и, почти театрально достав завернутый в белоснежный платок револьвер, положил его на стол.  
  
— Что это? — не понимая что все это значит спросил Сиско.  
— Око за око.  
  
Бен встал и его взгляд невольно зацепился за барную стойку, которую видно через открытую дверь кабинета. Дакс обычно сидела там, попивая кофе и общаясь с барменом, но сейчас ее там не было. В клубе почему-то замолк треск рулетки, подозрительно тихо играло пианино и разговоры стали похожи на шепот, будто страшная мысль, пришедшая в голову Сиско, зародилась и в головах посетителей тоже.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
Кисти сами сжались в кулаки, Большой Бен бросился на Дуката, надеясь выбить из него дух. В клубе поднялась паника, гости спешно начали покидать помещение, а люди Дуката, последовав примеру босса, устроили потасовку с людьми Сиско. Музыка замолкла окончательно, а под ногами захрустело стекло.  
  
Когда полиция ворвалась в клуб и оттащила Дуката и Сиско друг от друга, Бенджамин почти отомстил за Дакс. Их растащили в разные концы клуба, несколько человек спецназа держали их на мушке и, если бы не полиция, Бен закончил бы начатое.  
  
— Господа, — агент Слоан встал между ними и что-то начал говорить, но Сиско не слушал,  — я не знаю, что вы не поделили, но вы оба  арестованы.  
  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака ордеры на арест и обыск, показывая их поочередно Дукату и Сиско. Бену было плевать на бумаги, его интересовала только смерть Дакс.  
  
— По какому обвинению? — нахально облизнув разбитую губу, спросил едва стоявший на ногах Дукат, хотя и он и Сиско прекрасно знали, какие обвинения будут выдвинуты...  
Слоан долго еще что-то говорил, строил из себя хорошего копа. Сиско его не слушал — он смотрел как ищейки потрошат его клуб, в надежде найти хоть что-то, что укажет на его связь со смертью Вринака.  
  
«Прослушка в мастерской», — подумал тогда Бен и мысленно порадовался тому, что приказал Гараку исчезнуть.    
  
Последнее, что успел увидеть Бенджамин прежде, чем его заставили покинуть клуб — это «доктора» Башира возле любимого места Дакс. Сиско заметил жетон полицейского на поясе Джулиана, который едва заметно блестел из-под его серого пиджака.  
  
Гарак был прав — этот цвет Джулиана действительно не красил. 


End file.
